More Than Anything
by Eppon-Knee Rae
Summary: For all those people who want to see Sam and Jack FINALLY get together.


More Than Anything  
  
".... and that's our mission. Any questions?" Major Samantha Carter finished her summary of the SG-1 teams next mission. Colonel Jack O'Neill was jolted back to reality. Oops, I really should have listened to that...he thought. He hadn't been paying much attention. Sam had been talking and... looking like Sam and moving and... well he'd been concentrating. Not on the mission, but at least he'd been concentrating. Right? "Colonel?" said someone. Jack looked up. General Hammond was looking at him questioningly. And Sam. And Daniel. And Teal'c. With his customary one eyebrow raised. I've got to stop thinking about her. It's never going to happen. It's not allowed and Sam wouldn't want to anyway. She's too caught up in that Narim guy. Grr. I'll get him! I'll- "Jack!" "Yeah?" "Did you here any of what Carter and Jackson just said?" "Well, uh... The thing is... I was so ... uh.. deeply interested in the...uh.. subject that I was thinking about it and didn't hear...everything." "Alright. Could you go over it with him Major? Teal'c, Daniel and I will work on the.. Jack didn't hear much else. Sam was going to explain it to him. Alone. "What are you smiling at?" asked Sam. "Hmph." he glanced at her. "Look who's got a big grin on her smug little face. You happy about something Carter?" "Okay, maybe you're not the only happy one around the base. I'm just having a good day is all" she said. Looking at him. With those big beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly his eyes darkened as he saw her reading a little note of pink paper. "What's that?" She gasped. "Nothing!" she said hurriedly, trying to put it away, but she dropped it on the floor and Jack was there before her. If it's nothing, why is she hiding it from me? And why is it on pink paper? Nothing around here is on pink paper. It's all boring white. Maybe a little variety in colour paper would cheer things up. I should suggest it to General Hammond... Jack realised he was still holding on to the paper. And that he'd been thinking abstract ramblings to avoid glancing at it and seeing it was... No. He wasn't going to think that. Maybe it's something else. Maybe it's a piece of paper that fires you, a pink slip? But then why would she be looking so happy? Maybe because she knows it means we can be together? No. Not thinking that. Not going to happen. "C-could I have that back please sir?" He looked at it. NO!!! It was what he'd feared! "A love letter from Narim?!!!" he exploded. "Uh.. Well, yes sir...I...don't think there's anything wrong with that, is there sir?" He handed it back to her, glowering. He listened to her explanation again, putting off thoughts of horrible deaths for Narim till later. It would be so embarrassing to have to have it explained again. He didn't want Sam to think he was a total retard. Boiling oil, fireballs, sharp pens... nya ha ha!  
  
* * *  
  
"Well done Sam. Everyone doesn't think you are the smartest woman on earth for nothing!" Sam congratulated herself that afternoon. "You're plan went off without a hitch." Jack had been so jealous when he'd seen the love letter Narim had given her. But she was a little hurt he actually thought she was interested in Narim! Doesn't he realise I love him more than I thought was possible? That no one comes close? Poor Jack! She heard someone knocking at the door. Jack stormed in without even waiting for a reply. She smiled. Seeing him was the best thing and the worst thing in her day. The best because it filled her heart with love, and the worst because it filled her head with sadness and annoyance that he couldn't be hers.  
  
* * *  
  
Damn you for being so pretty. And smart. And funny. And amazing. Damn you for making me love you.... Don't ever change! I love you Sam! "Hi." "Good afternoon sir. Can I do anything for you? Yes! Yes! Marry me! "Yes Carter. I wanted to talk to you about this business on P4X 379." "329 sir." "Yes, yes of course. We, uh... leave tomorrow, don't we?" "Yes sir." she replied. The slightest hint of amusement in her eyes. "Right. Well thank you Major. Oh. By the way, my advice would be to stay away from Narim." "And why is that?" "I know him. And I hate him." "Would that be because he's a tollan?" "No. I have many reasons. Good reasons." "And they would be?" He looked at her, his eyes full of meaning. "I think you know that Sam." he said softly. "Jealous?" she said, and he could tell she was smiling. "No! Well yeah. I love you Sam." Gasps. From both of them.  
  
* * *  
  
Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod! Yes! Sam tried to control herself. She felt like she was going to explode with happiness. "I love you too!" she breathed before she lost her courage. Smiles. Big smiles. Suddenly they were in each other's arms. Kissing. Passion. Happiness. Happiness. Murmuring iloveyou over and over. "No!" gasped Jack. "We can't." "Tough! Kiss me!" she ordered him. "Well.........okay!" he grinned and kissed her again and again. They fell to the floor and began to giggle. "C'mon." he said. "Where are we going?" she moaned. I was having fun... "General Hammond." But all I need is you...here...now. Forever.  
  
* * *  
  
"...so there you go. We love each other. LOTS! So we're going to leave. And be happy. Goodbye George, ya big teddybear ya." Sam giggled. "Well. I understand. We've all known that you two were in love for a long time. So I'm prepared to tell you that as long as you stay and save the world I'll allow you two to make an exception. Just save the world. We need you here, or we'll all die." They looked at each other, feeling guilty. "Oh. And don't call me a teddybear anymore." Jack and Sam smiled and took each other's hands.  
  
* * *  
  
3 Months Later....  
  
Jack watched as Sam walked down the aisle. He felt his heart bursting with joy and love. As she reached him he said "I love you. More than anything." "I love you. More than anything." she said at the same time.  
  
Daniel smiled as Sam said I do and the priest announced they were man and wife. Daniel turned to smile at Te'alc, to find him crying his eyes out! "Uh, Teal'c?" "I apologise Daniel Jackson I always cry at weddings..."  
  
THE END 


End file.
